pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Beasts
The Ultra Beasts (Japanese: ウルトラビースト Urutora Bīsuto) are a group of Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. They were revealed on September 6, 2016. They are Pokémon native to a vastly different dimension to the world of the games the Ultra Space, causing them to develop as very strange, and often very strong. Description In the Alola region, rumors are flying about mysterious creatures known as Ultra Beasts. Ultra Beasts possess mighty powers and could pose a threat to humans and Pokémon, so they are feared. It appears that the Aether Foundation is also conducting research on these Ultra Beasts. Known Ultra Beasts A total of seven Ultra Beast species appear in Pokémon Sun and Moon, each of them called by a code name in addition to a real name. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon it was so far revealed two new Ultra Beasts UB-01 Symbiont )]] UB-01 Symbiont (Japanese: UB01 PARASITE) is the first Ultra Beast shown. It was revealed on September 6, 2016. UB-01’s body is composed of a glass-like substance. However, it’s constantly changing shapes, never settling on one. While evidence of something like a survival instinct can be observed in UB-01, no one knows whether it has a will of its own or any emotions. It’s said that, for some reason, its movements resemble those of a young girl. Nihilego has a neurotoxin that inhibits the actions of the host rather than possession, making them stronger, more violent, but also reckless and oblivious of their actions. This probably isn't intentionally symbiotic as the goal and of this is for the intoxicated to attack and destroy those that could be a hindrance to the Nihilego or its nest, such as predators or competitors; most likely other types of UB's. UB-01 Symbiont coming out of an Ultra Wormhole.jpg|UB-01 Symbiont coming out of an Ultra Wormhole. Lusamine merged with Nihilego.png|UB-01 Symbiont merged with Lusamine Ultra Space .jpg|UB-01 Symbiont's Ultra Space UB-02 UB-02 has two known forms: UB-02 Absorption (Buzzwole) and UB-02 Beauty (Pheromosa). UB-02 (Japanese: UB02) is the second Ultra Beast shown. It was revealed on September 12, 2016 through the September issue of CoroCoro magazine. UB-02 Absorption )]] UB-02 Absorption (Japanese: UB02 EXPANSION) was revealed on September 12, 2016 by some CoroCoro scans and officially two days later. It is exclusive to Pokémon Sun. At some point of the story, it battles Hala and Tapu Koko. The extent of its strength is unknown. Its entire body is covered with bulging, powerful muscles. The full force of a punch powered by these muscles would be off the charts as it is able to pulverize a dump truck with a single punch. Its distinctively long mouth is said to be harder than diamonds. When absorbing a target's energy, it causes its own muscles to grow exponentially fast. It's flexing is thought to be a way of communicating. Buzzwole appears to use its arms as it's primary weapon. Probably due to it being the most powerful part of its body. UB-02 Absorption coming from the sky.png|UB-02 Absorption coming from the sky. Tapu Koko vs UB-02 Absorption.png|Tapu Koko vs UB-02 Absorption. UB-02 Beauty )]] UB-02 Beauty (Japanese: UB02 BEAUTY) was revealed on September 12, 2016 by some CoroCoro scans and officially two days later. It is exclusive to Pokémon Moon. At some point of the story, it battles Hala and Tapu Koko. Its narrow, graceful legs allow it to accelerate with such explosive speed that people claim it can dodge lightning! It is said that any Pokémon that sees UB-02 Beauty, regardless of its own gender, will become infatuated with it and lose the will to battle. The exact reason for this reaction—whether it's an unidentified pheromone exuded by UB-02 Beauty or a hypnotic effect induced by its appearance—has not been determined. In terms of attacking, it seems to use prefer legs most of the time. Most likely due to its insane speeds topped with legs. UB-02 Beauty coming from the sky.png|UB-02 Beauty coming from the sky. Tapu Koko vs UB-02 Beauty.png|Tapu Koko vs UB-02 Beauty. UB-03 Lighting )]] UB-03 Lighting (Japanese: UB03 LIGHTNING) was revealed on November 14, 2016. It raided a power plant, so people think it energizes itself with electricity. Astonishing electric shocks emanate from its entire body, according to witnesses. When it is low on energy, it will absorb electricity from the ground and enter a temporary tree-like state. Xurkitree has an organ that can produce energy, allowing it to discharge up to around one million volts of electricity at once. UB-04 UB-04 Blade )]] UB-04 Blade (Japanese: UB04 SLASH) was revealed by some CoroCoro scans on November 11, 2016. It is exclusive to Pokémon Sun. It was observed cutting down a gigantic steel tower with one stroke of its blade. It seems not to attack enemies on its own, but its sharp body is a dangerous weapon in itself. It is very dangerous as every edge of its body is impossibly sharp, making it able to cut almost everything, an opponent included. Attacking would probably result in being cut down as Kartana could just move to a position in which the opponent attacks a sharp edge. It can easily avoid attacks by floating away, however. Due to it's ultra-thin body (And probably being made of paper), it is highly susceptible to fire and moisture. Kartana's Ultra Space.jpg|UB-04 Blade's Ultra Space UB-04 Blaster )]] UB-04 Blaster (Japanese: UB04 BLASTER) was revealed by some CoroCoro scans on November 11, 2016. It is exclusive to Pokémon Moon. Celesteela's most distinctive feature is it's gas it stores within it's arms.Witnesses have seen it burn down a forest by expelling gas from its two arms and observed it flying across the sky at high speed. It is stated that this flammable gas could burn/melt anything. UB-05 Glutton )]] UB-05 Glutton (Japanese: UB05 GLUTTONY) was revealed by some CoroCoro scans on November 11, 2016 and officially four days later. This beast has an astounding appetite, and it will completely devour anything in front of its eyes. It’s said that it devours not only objects, but the ground, rivers, and even the seas. Despite the abnormal amounts that this beast consumes, it’s said that it doesn’t produce any waste products. It’s possible that it’s completely converting everything it eats into energy to sustain itself, but the true details remain unknown. UB Burst "UB Burst" was revealed on September 13, 2017 it will be exclusive for Pokémon Ultra Sun. UB Assembly "UB Assembly" was revealed on September 13, 2017 ir will be exclusive foe Pokémon Ultra Moon. Trivia *All the Ultra Beasts share a distinctive metallic hum in their cries. Strangely, Cosmog, its evolutions and Necrozma share the same noise despite not being considered UB (the sound is in fact most pronounced in Cosmoem's cry). *All Ultra Beasts' base stats and all the levels at which they learn moves are prime numbers. *Kartana and Celesteela, the respective exclusives of Sun and Moon, are complete opposites. Kartana is one of the lightest Pokémon (at 0.2 lbs.), making it the lightest Ultra Beast, while Celesteela is one of the heaviest Pokémon (at 2204.4 lbs.), making it the heaviest Ultra Beast. Likewise, Kartana is the smallest Ultra Beast (at 1'00") and Celesteela the largest (at 30'02"). *Necrozma was originally thought to be an Ultra Beast, however, it is not. Even the games address that this Pokémon is very similar to one. **Given their ability to create Ultra Wormholes, Cosmog and it's evolutions are in fact UBs. es:Ultraente Category:Ultra Beasts Category:Generation VII Pokémon Category:Pokémon by group